kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-163
Summary Hura notices that an attack was launched from the cities. He wonders if Maruna is okay and if they should go help him. Cloche says to ignore him since they are involved in something more important, and Riagara adds that since their goal has been achieved, it would benefit them if he got himself killed; their clans will go back to being enemies, anyway. Pingara remarks that the preparations are complete, but he hopes there will be no regrets. An armored figure sits across a chasm from them. As Leez wears the Hunter's Eyes, Asha explains that the armored figure sitting alone among the suras is their leader as well as the one responsible for the destruction of Leez's village. She then tells Leez that killing him will put an end to the suras' plans, and that this is her responsibility to carry even though it is extremely dangerous. But if she fails to kill him with the Sword of Return, then it will all be over. Leez tells her that she could have done this without hurting Saha, but Asha says she needed the additional power. Leez asks why that was the only way, and why not cooperate with Saha? Asha replies that if she spared Saha then the final victory would not be hers. Her goal is more than just revenge, so she must survive until the very end. She will kill anyone to achieve her goal—except Rao's family. Leez suddenly realizes that every tiny bit of kindness that Asha ever showed her was in fact directed to Rao. If she were not his daughter, she would have been slaughtered like everyone else. Leez takes off the Hunter's Eyes and asks Asha if she ever had any regrets for walking this path. Asha replies no, because all the killing means that she will be the one to stay until the end. This is what justice is for her, but it is not for Leez. Asha then reminds Leez that since she said she would sacrifice herself for the greater good, then she should focus on killing that guy instead of asking unnecessary questions. Leez again thinks about her disillusionment about Asha and laughs to herself before asking what she is supposed to do now. Asha points out a passage behind the sitting guy and suggests that she go through there. Leez predicts that the suras will swarm her once she attacks, but she must survive in order to see her friends again. Inside the passage, Sagara tells Yuta to stand guard and eat anyone who tries to come through. She then walks into the light. Once the whirlwind dissipates, Gandharva chastises Maruna for standing around when there are two summoned gods nearby. When Maruna finally recognizes the nastika, he asks him about his younger appearance, but Gandharva tells him that if he wants to live he needs to stay away from both the gods and the Ananta clan suras and escape to Kalibloom. Maruna protests that he needs to find his siblings so that they can return to the sura realm, but Gandharva tells him not to trust "him" to allow him to go back, and that he should have realized the lies since nobody else came here to help him because they want him to die. Maruna then kneels and begs him to help him save Samphati. Gandharva tells him that he has no reason to, but Maruna explains that there are only two 5th-stage rakshasas left in his clan, and her loss would be critical. Gandharva relents, but says that since he cannot go up into space, they will have to combine their firepower to attack the cities, since this would be her only hope. Currygom's comment Maruna has been wearing the gloves for quite some time now... I've often been asked if I made a coloring mistake. Afterword * (thumbnail - Yuta): It's been a long while since Yuta was the thumbnail. He isn't in the best state, however... * (sitting armored guy): Oh, who's this? I wonder, I really don't know!!!!! (sly smiley) * (Leez and Asha): If you're waiting for the final scene of the Season 2 Prologue to appear soon... It's already out! Hehe. It's in Ep.2-161. Look it up. * (Maruna and Gandharva): Maruna must've knelt before Gandharva very often. Didn't he do it almost every day in the sura realm? 2-163 asha and leez.png|that guy must die 2-163 leez's decision.png|she must survive 2-163 sagara enters the gate.png|into the light 2-163 maruna begs for help.png|begging for help Notes * The attack Hura saw at the beginning was likely the attack from the Neutral Bow because of the shockwave felt by the suras, plus the explosion was white instead of red like Maruna's attack. * Currygom strongly hints that the armored figure is God Kubera. He is wearing the armor and holding the spear that Cloche and Clophe stole from the Temple of Earth in Kalibloom, and which are both poorly represented in the mural of God Kubera in Sky Tower. * When Maruna kneels, you can see the gloves (mentioned in Currygom's author comment) that Gandharva purchased in Kalibloom and later gave to him. ''Kubera'' blog - background settings It's been a long time since I released any background settings on my blog... I thought that things have calmed down, so why do I feel so stressed again? T_T I did not take the Kubera background settings away from you. Why do you blame me as if I took them away from you, and criticize my personality because I haven't written anything new in a long time? Any background settings that really needed to be read in order to understand the main story of Kubera are naturally included in the work, but I have the freedom to disclose any settings in a way so that they won't clutter up the story. My obligation is to the webtoon series, so please don't think that you have the right to demand extra content outside of the webtoon... (sticker - crying Moon) And there were many reasons for me to stop posting background settings on the blog, but it wasn't because of a few of you who were against them. What I experienced was definitely a phenomenon of the 'majority'. First of all, what I saw as the most serious problem was the fact that readers look on my blog for information that can be found within the webtoon Kubera. Despite the fact that I already included all the necessary background settings in my webtoon, if you can't remember a setting anymore, you believe that you can only find it by visiting my blog. A: Who is Laila? B: You can find out on the author's blog. A: Aha. So Kubera is a webtoon in which you can't learn about the characters unless you read the background settings on the blog. (sticker - Moon crying harder) Aauugghhh It clearly came up in the webtoon!!!!! I'm maintaining my blog right now, and I see that many of you explain things based on my blog, so someone who listens will think that the information doesn't exist on the webtoon and is only available on the blog. This didn't just happen a few times. It's decreased a lot now, but when I was updating the background settings, this was a very common occurrence... T_T Another problem is that those who know all the small details from the blog behave like know-it-alls(?) who scold others. Despite being knowledgeable about the webtoon, if you don't know the extra little details, you get attacked and treated like an idiot. And then you think that for the webtoon Kubera, you have to read all the background settings on the blog because you'll be a fool if you don't... This was also a serious problem for me. Not releasing background settings on the blog is not just a simple problem where opposition is in the minority. I would like you to think of this as a decision I made after putting a lot of thought into these problems. Thank you. + In addition: Some of you are asking why I made this notice on my blog only... I'm simply responding to blog comments about this issue on the same blog. I don't think there's any reason to make a notice in the webtoon about an issue with the background settings on my blog. This isn't that important... References